


The Cat and The Butterfly

by PhantomFS



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFS/pseuds/PhantomFS
Summary: After Morgana fades away with the Metaverse, Morgana wakes up in a familiar place, gazing up into a pair of familiar golden eyes.





	The Cat and The Butterfly

"The whole world is a product of cognition. Not just the Metaverse. It can be freely re-made. The same goes for you, and everyone else."

The Phantom Thieves all turned around to face who was speaking to them. Their fellow Phantom Thief and cat-like creature was glowing a brilliant white, just like the world around them as the Metaverse faded away from the city of Tokyo. 

"Dude, Mona...!" Called out Ryuji Sakamoto, taking a protective step towards his teammate, his eyes filled with concern despite all the quarrels they had. 

"Mona-chan!" Cried Haru Okumura, covering her face with her hands, her voice shaky. 

Ann Takameki stepped forwards, running towards Morgana, saying, "This can't be happening!" 

As she ran forwards, the rest of the Phantom Thieves followed suit, but they were all cut off as the road in front of them exploded like glass, creating an impassable gap between them and their companion.

Despite this, Morgana stood up with his back straight a big grin on his face, as he continued with his speech. 

"Soon a new world will come," he said, looking off in the distance at the city he had grown to love. "One where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts."

Morgana stretched out his arms as he was suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. 

"But what's going to happen to you?!" Makoto Nijima said, doing everything she can to hold back the tears. 

Morgana continued to rise into the air, his body slowly fading into transparency, the white glow around his body getting brighter and brighter. 

When Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, looked up at Morgana, they looked at each other with a mutual understanding. They had lived together for almost a year, and Morgana would even go as far as to say Akira was his best friend. So when Akira gave an understanding look to Morgana, Morgana let out a content sigh. Everyone knew the answer to Makoto's question, even Akira. 

"Remember," Morgana continued, his body barely visible now, "there is no such thing as the real world. What each person sees and feels...-"

Akira took a step forwards, getting one last good look at his friend and ally as he faded into nothingness.

"-those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential."

The landscape around the Phantom Thieves was completely faded now, leaving behind only the ground they stood on in an infinite white void in all directions. 

"Even if you feel only darkness lies ahead... As long as you hold hands together... See it through as one...the world will never end!" 

Finally, the last of reality was consumed by the heavenly abyss, and all that remained was Morgana's last remark. 

"The world exists within all of you!" 

* * *

 

The next thing Morgana saw was a pair of brilliant golden eyes. He blinked, certain that he was dead. And yet, if he was dead, how could he see? 

When he finally managed to pull his head together, he realized that he was looking up at a small girl with golden eyes and platinum blond hair, and she was wearing a blue dress with golden decorations around it. It took him a moment to realize it, but Morgana knew this girl. It was Lavenza, the attendant of the Velvet Room.

"L-Lady Lavenza?" Morgana asked, dazed and confused, his head feeling light. He tried to stand, but he almost immediately fell back down again.

"Rest now, Morgana. Your duty is now complete. There is no need to push yourself," Lavenza said, moving to support Morgana so he wouldn't get hurt. 

"Are we...in the Velvet Room?" Morgana asked, looking around at the blue-colored circle room, examining what were once barred up cages but were now open doorways. 

"Indeed. After the world returned to its normal state, humans were sent back to the human world, and we Velvet Room Attendees were, as you may have guessed, sent back here, to the Velvet Room." 

"So...I'm not...dead?" 

"Well," Lavenza said, her voice getting softer, "that is a...complicated question. You see, you were created from the Metaverse, and now the  Metaverse is gone. Why you were sent to the Velvet Room, even I am unsure." 

"You are here, Morgana," said a strange voice coming from behind Lavenza, "because I have invited you here."

Lavenza turned to look behind her and moved so that Morgana could address the speaker. It was a strange looking old man, with balding gray hair, extremely lanky fingers, and huge eyes with unsettling small pupils. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. And, of course, he had an absurdly long nose.

"Master Igor!" Morgana said, surprised, before performing the closest thing his body could get to a bow. 

"Oh, come now, Morgana. Now is not the time for formalities. Congratulations are in order. You have just defeated the tyrannical deity which not only threatened reality itself but imprisoned and impersonated me as well." 

"Master...?" Morgana said, confused. He was still putting together all the puzzle pieces in his head about his brief time in the Velvet Room, so being addressed to directly by the entity which brought him into existence was more than enough to make Morgana feel small, even after having fought against an actual god the size of a skyscraper. 

"You have done exceptionally well, despite all the obstacles placed before you. You have overcome all adversity and have completed your duty."

"With all due respect, Master Igor, I wouldn't have been able to complete my duty alone."

Igor smiled, moving his hands, which were under his chin, to the desk. "Indeed. Of course, you acted with the Phantom Thieves. But, that was part of your duty, no? To help Mr. Kurusu with his quest."

"I..." Morgana was afraid of being boastful in front of Igor, but deep down, he was incredibly proud of his work as a Phantom Thief, and how far Akira and the rest had come. 

Igor chuckled, seeing Morgana's disquietude. "Lavenza, I have matters to attend to. This place must be brought to order after that fiend took over the Velvet Room. I would like you to take Morgana and discuss the decision which he must make." 

Lazena placed her hands at her sides and bowed. "Yes, Master Igor." She turned to Morgana and said, "Come, Morgana."

Morgana nodded, and Lavenza made her way towards the exit door. Morgana followed her, but stopped in the doorway before turning back to look at Igor.

"Master Igor, may I ask you something?" 

Igor looked at Morgana, and nodded. "Proceed with your question." 

"Um... Am I...human? I've regained my memories now, but I'm still not entirely sure what I am."

Igor chuckled again. "Just like a resident of the Velvet Room to question your very existence. I am sorry, but I cannot answer that. That question can only be answered by you."

Morgana nodded, not quite understanding. But, if Master Igor believes that he would be able to find the answer, then Morgana would believe it as well.

"Thank you, Master Igor." With that, Morgana turned and followed Lavenza through the exit of the Velvet Room.

* * *

After stepping through the door, Morgana found himself standing on the roof of a skyscraper in the middle of Tokyo. The floor was a surprisingly clean white tile and the roof was surrounded by short white wall acting as a rail. Against one of the walls sat a small-ish orange chair. In one corner, there was a large, well-kept bed with a lilac blanket and white pillow, and across from the bed in the other corner was a fully grown tree.

After he finished taking in all the information, Morgana's eyes finally settled on Lavenza, who was standing at the wall and looking out at the city, and Morgana walked up next to her, jumping up on the bed so he could try and find what she was looking at. 

"I love the city," Lavenza said quietly, somewhat absentminded. "I seldom get to see it from this view, but I feel great joy when I get this chance."

"What is this place?" Morgana asked, looking out at the city. To his surprise, Morgana's eyes settled on a familiar location. It was Shibuya Station, the place where he had ended up after defeating Yaldabaoth. He couldn't see them, but somehow Morgana knew that the Phantom Thieves were still there, mourning their feline companion. 

"This is the Recluse's Room," Lavenza said, also looking over at Shibuya Station. "It is a part of the Velvet Room, but it is much closer to reality than dream. This building does not exist, even though we stand upon it. The people of Tokyo cannot see this building, or us. And we cannot leave the building and enter Tokyo. It is like...a window between the Velvet Room and reality. We can see out of it, but we cannot step through it."

Morgana nodded, understanding. "It's the most beautiful view I've ever seen." 

Lavenza smiled. "Indeed. It is quite the view." Lavenza paused, before beginning a new train of thought. "You can feel them too, did you not?" 

Morgana nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can. In Shibuya Station."

"They are sad to have lost such a valuable teammember...and friend."

Morgana was quiet, feeling his heart grow sadder. He was finally beginning to realize just how much he cared about the Phantom Thieves, and how much they cared about him. 

"I...wans't always a very good teammate," Morgana said quietly, feeling guilt rise up in his chest as he spoke. "I used them as tools for the longest time, and I tried so hard not to get attached to them emotionally. But..."

"That was in the past, no?"

Morgana nodded. 

"Then there is your answer. The past is the past. It is your time to move forward if that is what you wish."

"Move forward...? But I don't even have a form which can exist within the real world anymore..." 

"Are you certain of that?" 

Lavenza finally broke her sight away from the city and looked at Morgana. 

"Master Igor has arranged a series of options for you," Lavenza said. She walked to the center of the rooftop and waved a hand. Reality began to shift as if the air were replaced with water and took a new form. When the reality shift faded, Morgana took note of three things. The first was the glowing blue door which leads back into the Velvet Room. The second was that the orange chair which sat across from the bed was now glowing blue. The third was that a part of the short wall had disappeared, and was now replaced with a series of tiles which formed a plank off the side of the building. 

"The first option," Lavenza continued, gesturing towards the Velvet Room door, "is to continue your duty, return to the Velvet Room, and become an attendant, working with myself and my brothers and sisters to maintain the Velvet Room and Master Igor in future endeavors." 

"The second option," she said, walking to the makeshift plank, "is to give up both of your forms and return to the Sea of Souls, where you may enjoy an eternity of rest, now that your duty is completed."

"The third option," she said, a sense of finality in her voice as she sat down in the orange chair, "is to reclaim your feline form and return to reality, where you may do as you please."

Morgana's eyes were wide as they drifted between the door, the plank, and the chair. "But...my cat form shouldn't even exist anymore. And for that matter, neither should my Metaverse form."

"Your 'Metaverse' form exists because it remains attached to the Velvet Room. Your feline form...well, even I cannot quite explain this, but I can sense that it still persists. Something is binding it to reality. What that may be, I can only guess." 

Morgana sat on the bed and looked down, thinking. "I don't want to return to the Sea of Souls. I'm not ready for that." 

Lavenza nodded, and the plank faded into nothingness and the wall returned to its previous complete state.

"I understand if it will take time for you to make a decision," Lavenza said. "If you'd like, I can request that Master Igor leave the path to the Recluse's Room open for a short while and give you time alone to think."

Morgana shook his head. "Thank you, Lady Lavenza. But I know what I want to do."

Lavenza looked at him, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Oh? That was much quicker than anticipated."

"I want to return to reality."

Lavenza's lips curled into a smile. "Despite the fact that I presented these options to you, I knew you would make that choice. You are a Phantom Thief. You would not be content to stay in the Velvet Room, especially not while you still have people who need you."

Morgana nodded, slowly forming a smile himself. "Yeah. You're right." 

Lavenza stood up and stepped away from the chair. "I must request that you do not speak of this encounter to your friends. I fear they may seek out the Velvet Room if they believe it remains in existence."

Morgana nodded. "Of course, Lady Lavenza. I understand."

Morgana got up off the bed and hopped over to the chair, looking at it intensely. "I...really get to go home," Morgana muttered quietly. 

"I am certain that you shall achieve great things in the real world, Morgana," Lavenza said with a big grin. 

The cat turned and smiled back at the young girl. "Thank you, Lady Lavenza. And give my thanks to Master Igor as well."

"Of course," Lavenza said, bowing. 

Morgana looked back at the chair and crawled onto it, sitting down and resting his head on the seat chair. He felt something pull on him, but there was nothing around him.

"Goodbye, Lady Lavenza," Morgana said, smiling. 

"Farewell, Morgana!" Lavenza responded, giving a small wave. "Oh, and, you may want to consider waiting a short time before meeting with your friends again. You did give quite the emotional farewell speech, after all."

Morgana chuckled. "You're right. I'll keep that in mind."

Lavenza giggled and bowed one more time, the last thing Morgana saw before his vision was filled with a bright white light. His senses were overwhelmed by a combination of the light, and the sensation of being wildly pulled through the air, feeling like his body was being pulled apart by the speed. 

However, the sensation only lasted a moment as Morgana's vision began to return and the feeling of movement was completely gone. He noticed that he was laying on concrete. He pushed himself back on all fours and was then surprised by the fact that he  _had_ all fours. He swished his tail around deliberately, readjusting to all the different muscles which came with his cat form. 

After a few moments of collecting his thoughts and feelings, he took a hard look around and realized he was lying in an alley. It was dark outside, but the lights of the city shone brightly from outside. He walked out and realized that he was in Shibuya Station, and people were all standing around and looking up at the sky. Morgana followed their gaze and realized that it was snowing.

Morgana chuckled. "That's right, it's Christmas," he said to himself. 

He tried to listen to the murmurings of the crowd, but it was too much for him to make any sense of. One thing was for sure, however. They were talking about the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana smiled to himself. "I guess the Phantom Thieves saved Christmas!" 

His high spirits quickly wavered and faded as his eyes locked on a peculiar pair of individuals. The first was Akira, his face stern and body stiff. The other was the persona Akira was speaking to. Prosecutor Sae Nijima. The day was saved, so whatever Sae was saying to Akira clearly bothered him. 

Sae said something which Morgana couldn't make out, and Akira hesitantly nodded in response. She turned and began to walk, and Akira began to follow her when he stopped and pulled out his phone, looking at it. Akira said something, and Sae turned around and looked at him as he spoke, gesturing with his hand.

Sae paused, nodded, spoke one last time, and then walked away, leaving Akira alone. He bit his lip nervously, and he looked sad. 

Morgana thought about what could be going on, and then it dawned on him. Sae Nijima asked Akira to turn himself in so that the authorities would be able to close the case. 

"It's on, Nijima," Morgana muttered to himself. "I may not be able to see my friends, but I'm going to do what I can to help them."

He turned around and walked back into the alley, his mind a storm of thoughts and ideas. With that, Morgana knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He would return to the Phantom Thieves, no, his friends, when Akira Kurusu was set free. 

And Morgana felt like he knew how he could help.

Morgana had heard the story of how Akira had been arrested plenty of times after all. He was certain that he could track that woman down. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired so I'm gonna make this ending note short.
> 
> As always, give me a kudos if you enjoyed my story. Follow me if you want to stay updated on all my works, including Sins of the Father, my on-going series about Akira and Futaba dealing with Akira's abusive father, as well as more one-shots and another big secret project on the way. Finally, if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. leave them down below. I love getting comments more than anything, so I strongly encourage you to share your thoughts with me.


End file.
